


Someday, Someday

by apprepuff



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Post-Divorce, Singing, Songfic, specifically it’s Dear Theodosia from Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/pseuds/apprepuff
Summary: Anti thinks about his life while spending time with his favourite doctor’s children.





	Someday, Someday

Anti was stretched out comfortably on the couch, watching an animated movie on TV. It was about 11 PM — luckily, it was Friday, so he wouldn’t have to get up in the morning for anything. Not like he had anything he had to do anyway.

 

The demon turned his attention to the two small children on his chest, who seemed captivated by the movie. A boy and a girl, both eleven years of age, named Maxwell and Felicity. They were his partner Henrik’s children from his previous marriage, whom the glitch was now very proud to call his own after the doctor had won the custody battle with his ex-wife, Rachel.

 

He had been unsure about being part of a family at first, _especially_ as a father figure, and he was never the most domestic as a person. After all, he was a goddamn demon.

 

But Feli and Max had taken a liking to him shortly after they had met him, probably due to their father speaking so highly of him, and after a while, he warmed up to them. The kids had really grounded him and helped him get used to a calm life in the mortal world.

 

Felicity looked up at the glitch, as her brother kept his blue eyes glued to the screen in fascination.

 

“Demon Dad?” Feli asked.

 

Anti smiled a bit at the child’s name for him. “Yeah?”

 

“You look distracted. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. Just.. thinking a little.”

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” the child inquired.

 

Anti sighed. His sigh glitched slightly, which made the child flinch. He hated when he scared them with his glitching, so he patted her on the shoulder. “This is gonna sound super cheesy.”

 

“Cheesy is good, though!” Feli chimed. “Pizza is cheesy, and everyone likes pizza!”

 

The demon shook his head and chuckled. “Fine.”

 

“Back when me and your dad were enemies, I never thought it would end up like this. That we’d end up as a family, that I’d end up bein’ a fuckin’ father. I used to hate him, hate having empathy for anything, I used to hate everything. If someone came from the future and told me that this was in store for me, that I’d be called “demon dad” and be in a gay relationship with my old enemy, I’d think they were batshit crazy.”

 

Feli blinked up at him. “Are you happy that it turned out how it did?”

 

Her eyes lit up when the demon nodded. Anti looped an arm around her and Max, which prompted a happy hum from the both of them, and pulled them closer to hug them.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any different, kid.”

 

* * *

 

After a while, the movie was over, and the two kids were asleep. Anti sighed and checked his phone to find a text from the children’s father.

 

 **Henrik:** Sorry for staying so late at work, love. I hope the kids aren’t troubling you. I should have been home by now, but there’s just too many important papers to do..

 

 **Anti:** Nah man. Watched a movie, and now they’re passed out. Feli caught me in the middle of an existential moment earlier, but she was super cool about it.

 

 **Henrik:** She’s a sweetheart. What happened, though?

 

 **Anti:** Just thinking. Y’know, back when everyone hated me, I never thought we’d end up raising your kids together.

 

 **Henrik:** I never thought it would end up like this, either. Life’s weird. People are weird. I’m fucking sleep-deprived

 

 **Anti:** Pff, I can tell— you need some damn sleep, Hen, and I miss you. Come home already, I haven’t seen you since this morning! The patient files can wait.

 

 **Henrik:**  Oh, fine. I’ll see you soon, Antiseptic. ♡♡♡

 

 **Anti:** Love you too, doc. See ya when you get home ♡♡♡

 

The glitch swiped the messaging app away and turned off his phone, leaving it to charge on the side table as he looked back down at the children.

 

Max’s messy, cinnamon-brown hair was falling in his face as he slept on the opposite arm of the couch, and Feli was still on his chest. The sight of the sleeping twins made his heart go a little bit soft as he ran a protective, comforting hand through the young girl’s soft black hair, humming a tune.

 

“Dearest Felicity, what to say to you..” he began quietly. “You have his smarts, you have your mother’s eyes. And when you came into my world, you smiled, and it struck my heart...”

 

Anti did his best to change up the words as he went, trying to make them flow with the rhythm of the song. He sat up a bit, positioning the child to lay comfortably in his lap, careful not to wake her.

 

“I’m dedicating every day to you... domestic life, was never quite my style, but when you smile... you knock me out, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart...”

 

Mental images of the family in ten years hit him as the next line of the song played in his head. He knew that the children would be successful adults. Felicity was smart, and Max was optimistic. But where would he and Henrik be..?

 

“You will come of age with our young nation... I’ll bleed and fight for you, he’ll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation, we’ll pass it onto you, we’ll give the world to you, and you’ll blow us all away.”

 

The glitch took a deep breath.

 

_“Someday, someday... yeah, you’ll blow us all away. Someday, someday...”_

 

He turned his attention to the sleeping Max, and carefully used his strings to guide the sleeping boy into his arms, beside his sister.

 

“Oh... Maxwell, when you smile, I am undone.” A proud smile spread over Anti’s face.

 

 _“My son._ Look at my son!” He chuckled before continuing the song. “Pride is not the word I’m looking for. There is so much more inside me now.”

 

“Oh… Maxwell, you outshine the morning sun. _My son._ When you smile... I fall apart, and I thought I was _so smart...”_

 

“My father wasn’t around—”

 

“My fazher vasn’t around..” continued a voice from the doorway. Anti didn’t bother looking up as he continued a duet with the newcomer. He already knew who it was.

 

_“I swear that I’ll be around for you…”_

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes..” Anti chimed.

  
“I’ll make a million mistakes..” Henrik continued, approaching the demon and crouching down next to him.

 

_“We’ll make the world safe and sound for you...”_

 

“You will come of age with our young nation.. We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation.. we’ll pass it onto you, we’ll give the world to you, and you’ll blow us all away!”

 

“Someday, someday… yeah you’ll blow us all away,” Anti sang quietly.

 

“Someday, someday…” came the melodic closing line from the German ego.

 

After a few seconds, he affectionately bumped his forehead against Anti’s. “You have a beautiful voice, my dear~” he praised quietly.

 

“Heh, I know~” came the sassy but endearing response from the glitch. Henrik smirked and pressed a small kiss to his partner’s lips, which Anti happily accepted.  
  


“Come along now, Antiseptic. Let’s get zhe kids to bed.”


End file.
